


Pour away the ocean, pack up the moon.

by judgementdays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT LIAM, M/M, guess what song this is based on lmao, im soryr, louis is taylor swift, this is silly, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgementdays/pseuds/judgementdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How we hear this, this, speak now bullshit, but no one ever fucking speaks at the right time. No one is ever at The Right Time at The Right Place. We're all five seconds or five minutes or five years too late. And I think. I think that with you, Harry, I was always right on time."</p><p>or</p><p>Harry is getting married and Louis decides to put an end to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour away the ocean, pack up the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me.... happy birthday to me
> 
> jk it's tomorrow but ANYwAY
> 
> this is ridiculous and silly and i hope sort of funny can u guess the song hint hint it's based off everyones fave country singer
> 
> ((title based off w.h auden's poem, "stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone."))
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!!

There are times in Louis Tomlinson's life where he knows exactly what he is doing.

Right now is not one of those times.

Because right now, Louis is wearing a ski mask into a wedding he wasn't even invited too for his ex-boyfriend and he's planning on stopping this said wedding later this afternoon.

Like this isn't the thing you think you're going to do one day. Ruin a wedding. Your ex-boyfriends wedding, which is so girly of him he doesn't even know what to do with himself. You don't wake up one morning and think, "Hm. Today will be the day I ruin someones life. And hopefully get my high school boyfriend back."

But like, Harry's making a mistake, so he has to stop him, and what better way than to make 500 people hate him for life?

Louis' got Zayn and Niall's support, they're backing him up all the way for this, so he he's not totally alone on this whole stopping a wedding thing, but he's still nervous.

His suit is a little too tight and his ski mask is ruining his hair, but he couldn't have someone recognizing him, someone like Harry.

~~

Louis and Harry had never really been Louis and Harry. Since freshman year, they were always LouisAndHarry and they liked it that way, liked the way it felt to be someone's other half.

High school was a blur of holding hands and kisses, losing virginity and finding out who they really were, what they wanted to be. Louis wasn't sure about much in those four years, but he did know this; home was wherever he was with Harry.

So they stayed together for those four years, laughing and smiling and holding hands until it was the last day of high school and Louis was moving to New York and Harry was moving to London and suddenly they were faced with this issue of 'oh shit.'

Neither wanted to start a long distance relationship, not when their whole dynamic was based off touching and so, after some heartbreakingly long phone calls and last kisses, they "went their separate ways" as Louis' mum had said.

Louis swore he didn't cry but Zayn has solid evidence he did

"You never stay with your high school lover," his mum had soothed the day after the breakup, and Louis knew that, but that didn't mean he still didn't hurt with every fiber of his being.  
~~

After a while of listening to girls squeal over The Big Day, he quietly sneaks around the back entrance, rushing across the hall of the church to the room in the back where Cara, the lovely bride to be, is getting ready.

He's not a perv or anything, doesn't want to see her naked, he's just sort of curious.

(He's never met her before and he wants to compare, okay?)

He slowly, quietly, opens the door and is grateful for the fact everyone is being loud so they can't hear him come in.

Louis hides behind a wall and peaks his head around, watching as Cara stands in the middle of the room in a huge, puffy white dress with a train that goes on for miles.

"You absolute bitch!" Cara is screaming to some bridesmaid in the back, who is sobbing hysterically in response.

"You did this on purpose! You did this on purpose!" A few women are trying to settle Cara down though she's flailing her arms all about, like an upset toddler who didn't get their way.

"I'm sorry Cara! I'm sorry!" The poor bridesmaid is crying, and Louis can only stare, really.

Harry hates yelling more than he hates anything else, probably. He can only think of how miserable his boy will be after today, another great reason he needs to put this marriage thing to a stop.

"Harry won't notice the rip, dear," an older woman is saying, most likely Cara's mother, though Cara continues to cry and scream away.

Louis is deadly terrified someone will turn around and see him so he turns on his heel and sprints out of there as quickly as he can, tearing the ski mask off so that he can breathe, then freezes when spots Harry Styles standing at the front of the atler.

~~

Out of everyone in the entire world, it was Nick Grimshaw who approached him at work to tell him about the fact Harry is getting married.

"Why are you telling me this." Louis had said, acting as uninterested as he possibly could. (When, in reality, his mind was going crazy.)

"I dunno," Nick had shrugged, sipping out of his coffee, "You two used to fuck around, yeah?"

"We dated for four years." Louis had corrected bitterly, taking an angry sip out of his own cup, ignoring the fact he doesn't even like coffee.

"Whatever. He seems happy. Surprised you didn't get invited," Nick had said with a small frown, as if he was thinking long and hard about it.

Louis had snorted and shoved his shoulder. "Right. Let's invite the ex-boyfriend to the wedding, honey! So that you can see the person I shoved my cock into for four years while we're saying our vows," Louis had mocked in the slowest voice he could manage, which even earned a laugh from Nick.

"Yeah, yeah. I just thought you'd like to know." Nick had left with a tap to his nose and Louis had wondered if it was Nick Grimshaw's goal in life to fuck up Louis' life.

~~

"Oh my god. Fucking shit, holy fucking. Oh my god." Louis mumbles when he spots Harry, throws the ski mask on over his face again and dashes to the back of the altar before Harry can look this way.

Old woman in nice dress pants shoot him evil looks but he can't see because he's wearing a goddamn ski mask and he looks like a psycho maniac.

Zayn tells him this when he get's to the back, hiding behind the curtains so that no one will see them in the seats.

"I know, I know. I snuck in to see Cara and she was yelling at this girl, right? Like totally yelling. The girl was crying. Harry hates yelling and like, loud noises, so this is another plus. I'm like saving the world right now, Zayn. I'm saving the world," Louis rants as he collapses into Zayn's side, breathing heavily in short, quick breaths.

"Hey, calm down, yeah?" Zayn soothes, Zayn alway was a soother, stroking his hair once he flings the mask off his face. "This is gonna work out fine. Harry loved you. He still loves you, and if it doesn't work out, we got three tickets for California and passes to Disneyland, so we're set, okay?"

Sometimes Zayn is the best best friend in the whole entire universe. But he does not tell him so, because Zayn already knows this.

So Louis nods and Zayn kisses his forehead, tells him not to worry about fifty times more, and then the organ starts to play.

It's starts of with slow and heavy keys that sound more like a death march than a wedding song. People stand to watch the bridesmaids, the flower girl, and of course, Cara float down the aisle.

If Louis hadn't had witnessed the scene moments before himself, he would have never believed that Cara was once a screaming, bitch calling mess. Because at this moment, she was calm and collected, just glowing, like a good, not psycho bride should be.

While everyone is standing up, Louis and Zayn sneak across the room to sit in the back again where Niall's waiting, giving them the thumbs up.

Louis doesn't want Harry to notice him, but when he's peaking around everyones heads, he notices Harry is not even looking at Cara, but right behind her, outside, at the pretty garden that laid around the chapel-church thingy. Christ, Harry isn't even religious.

Harry's got that look in his eyes when he's daydreaming, distant and far away and Louis sort of, kind of hopes he's imagining Cara is him.

Cara get's to the front of the chapel and everyone sits down. The organ quiets and the preacher clears his throat, beginning to speak.

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of Harry Styles and Cara Delevingne..."

His voice is loud and boring. Louis does not listen, he watches.

Watches the way Cara smiles pompously at him, something of a smirkle on her lips and Harry's smiling, too. But not the full smile he does when Finding Nemo comes on, or when Louis used to kiss him on the nose. It's short and uncomfortable.

Louis stops having doubts after then, because honestly, the boy looks like he'd rather die than say his vows right now.

Louis' slumped low in his seat, just in case Harry ever looks over, and Zayn and Niall are holding each of his hands for support. It's comforting, it really is, but his hands are sweating quite a lot and he knows they're probably disgusted by that fact.

Then suddenly it's the time everyone, at least Louis Zayn and Niall, are waiting for.

Harry and Cara are holding hands, staring into each others eyes and smiling.

Louis' heart stops. Was he too late?

Slow and heavy the preacher booms, "if anyone knows a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

~~

Louis likes to think him and Harry were forever. They were long nights and cold mornings, sleepy cuddles and lazy kisses. Everything was in place, in a perfect motion, Louis never thought it would end. He remembers the way Harry breathes, remembers the way Harry used to stroke his hair and he longs for those moments alone again.

Sometimes, when Louis is alone, he pulls out Harry's old jumper he left that last day and pulls it on over his body.

Louis Tomlinson is not a crier, but for Harry Styles he is.  
~~

It's dead silent.

Louis can hear a penny drop.

Here's his chance.

Zayn and Niall both let go of his hand at the same time and then Louis' standing up, shooting out of his seat so fast his chair tips backwards, creating a pretty loud bang at the back of the chapel.

All eyes turn on him, horrified, disgusted, outraged but Louis' only focus is Harry; beautiful, perfect Harry standing at the front of the chapel who looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Me," Louis says, hands shaking, "Me. I object." And then he's politely stumbling out of the row he's in and people are gasping and telling him to sit down and Cara looks like she could pull her hair out and Harry. Harry's now smiling.

"God. Fuck. Okay. So this is like. Not my thing. I don't like, like, making a fool out of myself, which is what I'm doing right now. But, like. This is all so stupid, right? How we hear this, this, speak now bullshit, but no one ever fucking speaks at the right time. No one is ever at The Right Time at The Right Place. We're all five seconds or five minutes or five years too late. And I think. I think that with you, Harry, I was always right on time. And you made me, me. And since I spoke too late the first time you left, I figured I can't let you go the second time, yeah?" Louis' out of breath by the time he finishes, and fuck, he's not even halfway done.

The lover must struggle for words, he thinks. The lover must struggle for words.

Harry is staring at him with a smile and a look of disbelief and a little bit of pride and it's a lot to take in, so he starts talking again. He's talking quick, but he hopes Harry catches every word.

"Right, so like. When we broke up, you told me there was no one else. That no one else would compare and that I'd still be brighter than the sun and I told you that you were still my moon and stars. And you still are, Harry. You still are.

"You don't have to come with me today. You can leave and never talk to me again, or you could run away with me, like we planned when we were fourteen and against the world." Louis' voice has choked up and he's got these stupid tears in his eyes, and he's trying to blink them away but it's been four years and he's confessing his love to a boy- a _man_ who is supposed to be getting married at this very second.  But Harry's crying, too and he looks so tall and grown up in his suit it's ridiculous what a few years can do, what it can do to a person.

"And I don't know about you, but I still want it to just be us against the world," Louis finishes, voice breaking and he doesn't bother to wipe or blink away his tears because then Harry's walking down the aisle, despite everyone gasping again, and plowing towards him, picking him up into his arms.

Louis' legs wrap around Harry's waist, ankles locking around his back, and Harry holds him like that, kissing his head and his face, anywhere he can reach.

"You're still the sun. God, you're still everything," Harry is whispering into his hair and for the first time since he walked into this stupid chapel, Louis Tomlinson knows exactly what he's doing.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: judgementdays
> 
> hope u enjoyed friends!!::)))
> 
> ~there's a silence  
> here's my last chance  
> i stand up with shaky hands  
> all eyes on me~


End file.
